True Name
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: "So Meebo, Sorey already knew your true name when you first armatized, right?" The moment those words were stated, Mikleo knew that a big misunderstanding was about to happen. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Tales of Zestiria. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **Note: This is not meant to be a Yaoi pairing between Sorey and Mikleo, merely a joking for the pairing from the rest of the group. Kind of like a skit I guess you would say… please don't get mad for those of you that support the pairing!**

* * *

True Name

"So Meebo," The moment those words were out of Edna's mouth, Mikleo knew that she had something planned. He eyed her warily as she shot him an innocent look, with a wide smirk just being able to be seen above the corner of her sandwich. Raising the tea to his mouth to take a sip, his eyes remained fixated on the girl as she continued. "Sorey already knew your true name when you first armatized, right?"

 _She's bringing that up now?!_ The tea that had been halfway down his throat suddenly came back up, with the water seraph spitting it out in surprise. Coughing to get the residue liquid out of his now-sore throat, the teen shot the earth seraph a glare, trying to ignore the glances that the rest of the group, minus Sorey and Lailah, shot him.

"Edna!?" He watched as she irritatingly took a small bite of her sandwich, hiding her grin, before shrugging as if in apparent curiosity.

"What? I'm merely asking."

 _Your 'merely asking' is going to get us into a big misunderstanding?!_

"Huh, that's news to me." The amused glance that Zavied sent the water seraph caused Mikleo to groan in despair. Apparently the topic couldn't just be dropped and discarded as another one that the two had gotten into.

"True… name?" Rose tilted her head, a puzzled expression on the red-haired girl's face as she glanced back and forth between the other group members.

"Yes! A true name, in a sense, is a Seraph's deepest sense of self, revealing much about who they are." Lailah's hands were clasped, her eyes glowing as she looked over the other Seraphim in the group.

"But… aren't they used for Armatization? So, Sorey knowing Mikleo's isn't _that_ uncommon…" Lailah nodded at Rose's question, her gaze glancing back and forth between each of the seraphs and the Shepard, hands moving to pull the paper sheets out from the small red bag behind her. Holding up two pieces, the fire seraph moved them as she talked, using them as a demonstration.

"A true name is essential for the pact to be made between a Seraph and a Shepard, hence why the Shepard and his Squire knows a Seraph's true name. However…" The paper quickly moved up to cover the fire seraph's lower-half of her face, a blush quickly spreading across her normally-pale skin.

"'However…'?" Rose repeated, her brow just getting more furrowed when Lailah cut off, refusing to meet the human's gaze. Sorey, meanwhile, hadn't said anything, merely choosing to be uncharacteristically quiet.

"It's often considered a confession of love between two people." Edna's smug reply to what Lailah would not, caused the water seraph's face to heat up as shock registered on the red-haired girl's face, her gaze moving back and forth between Sorey and Mikleo.

"It's not like that!" Upon Mikelo's heated remark, green-eyes lit up, and a flustered look, appeared on Sorey's face as he finally realized what it was exactly that they were talking about. Laughter could be heard from where Zaveid sat, causing the rest of the group to glance over at the amused wind seraph.

 _And… here we go…_

"Now I've seen a lot of things, but _this_ ," Zavied gestured to both Sorey and Mikleo, his eyes lit up. "…is something new."

"…Wow… you mean like…" Rose for one seemed at a loss for words, glancing back between the two boys before seeming to come to a conclusion. "I'm happy for the two of you."

"Rose…" Sorey still seemed to be flustered, merely gesturing wildly towards Mikleo. " _this_ doesn't exist."

"Agreed." Mikleo stated a moment after Sorey finished his sentence, both in mutual agreement that neither was paired with the other. This was just a whole misunderstanding on the group's part. Blue eyes glanced over to Lailah for help, since the Lady of the Lake _had_ to know the truth, but she too was avoiding his gaze.

"Aw come on guys! There's no reason to be shy about this!" Rose clapped a hand down on Sorey's shoulder, surprising him for a moment with how she had suddenly appeared next to him.

"It was an accident!" Mikleo burst out, his face hot as the others turned to glance once more at him. It was clear that the instigator of this whole _chat_ was clearly enjoying herself, much to the teen's dismay. Sorey quickly picked up on where Mikleo was going, joining the tale a moment later.

"We were just kids! And it just so happened that we were exploring some ruins…"

"And Sorey set off a ton of traps-"

"-Which caused me to fall down a pit trap and curse-"

"-using his true name!" Sorey finished, a sheepish grin on his face as the two most likely remembered the incident quite well from the small glare that the water seraph was shooting his childhood friend/brother.

"Wait…" Rose began, a look passing between the two boys as her hand unclasped from Sorey's shoulder. "If Sorey caused Mikleo to fall down the pit trap… then why did Mikleo curse out his true name?"

The two childhood friends glanced at each other before down at the food.

"It was irresponsible of me to agree with Sorey about exploring those ruins without letting Gramps know…"

"But we had so much fun!"

"Which nearly got us both killed…"

"It all turned out fine in the end though!"

"If we died in there, then no one would have known where to look for us."

"But we didn't!"

The rest of the group meanwhile kept glancing back and forth between the two teens, before glancing over at Lailah, as if for some sort of explanation. When the fire seraph merely shrugged, indicating that she didn't have a clue about what they were talk about, everything went dead silent as the two finished their hastily-put explanation.

"O-kay…" Rose stated, her gaze sceptic as she glanced back and forth between the Shepard and Seraph. "So… there's nothing going on between you two…?" At her question, both of the boys nodded emphatically before answering at the same time:

"Nope!"

Needless to say that after that the rest of the group let it be, although the topic alone was the cause of many jokes between the group as they continued their journey.


End file.
